


wishing on stars

by yamaguchis_ahoge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, flirt hanamaki, oblivious matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchis_ahoge/pseuds/yamaguchis_ahoge
Summary: Just as he was about to hit the hard floor, his hand caught on something….no. Someone. That seems right. Issei glanced at his- now occupied- hand. The kid with pink-brown hair was holding his hand, not having let go yet after successfully catching Issei from falling completely to the ground. The boy’s expression was guilty as he started to speak, but quickly changed once he looked at Issei in the face. A shy smirk playing at his lips,“No need to fall for me, standing is just fine you know.”orIssei meets a pretty, pink haired, sarcastic boy and wishes he was his.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellllooooo! wowza this is my first fic and it's a little different from the kind of writing I'm used to doing so i hope you enjoy it! I love comments so if anyone wants to leave feedback I'd be so appreciative! I might do a second chapter to this where they realize theyre both on the volleyball team but i haven't decided yet, so possibly look out for that! Thanks for reading :)))))

The first year of high school was the one Issei spent watching the stars for hours at a time.

Issei always had a fascination with the sky, ever since he was in elementary.  
He wasn’t much of a motivated kid, falling asleep in the classroom. Choosing to pay for the bus home when it was a measly 10 minute walk.  
Though, when the sun finally sunk below the horizon? That was his favorite part of the entire day. He stayed up to an ungodly hour when the skies were clear- in secret, of course- as his parents surely would have yelled at him for being up past curfew. Patterns of stars lit up the sky while he snuck onto the roof, feet dangling off the edge. Lying all the way down, he would stare into the abyss. Eyes blown wide, not wanting to blink in fear he would miss something. Eventually it became so routine that he was sure his parents knew what was going on, though they never said a word.

Middle school came and went slowly. And by the time he graduated, his nightly routine had long since come to an end. While Issei enjoyed wishing on stars, he realized that none of them seemed to come true. He deemed it childish and moved on with his life. That was that, he decided. Instead of watching the sky every night, he started to channel that energy into volleyball. If he were going to get in the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club, he knew he couldn’t stay up watching stars anymore.

Issei practiced and practiced, thinking about hitting the perfect spike onto the other side of the court, crushing his opponents with one swing of his hand. His parents allowed him to go for runs in the evening, wishing on stars long forgotten. The last night before high school, he looked up at the sky before climbing into bed , almost as to say “Wish me luck,” and drifted to sleep.

It was barely 7 hours before Issei was walking straight into his English class Monday morning. He took the last seat next to a kid with spiky hair -who looked kind of intimidating, Issei noted- and started to take in his surroundings.

It was turning out to be an uneventful first day of class. At least, until third period, that is. A boy with pinkish brown hair cut right in front of him in the hallway, just about shoving Issei into the person next to him.  
“Geez watch where you’re- Oof!” Another person knocked into the back of him and this time he did fall.  
Just as he was about to hit the hard floor, his hand caught on something….no. Someone. That seems right. Issei glanced at his- now occupied- hand. The kid with pink-brown hair was holding his hand, not having let go yet after successfully catching Issei from falling completely to the ground. The boy’s expression was guilty as he started to speak, but quickly changed once he looked at Issei in the face. A shy smirk playing at his lips,  
“No need to fall for me, standing is just fine you know.” Issei blinked.  
“Pretty bold of someone who just basically trampled me, being the reason I fell” Issei retorted, while standing up from the floor and retracting his hand from the other boy’s. He took pride in noticing he was the taller of the two, even if only by a couple inches. They stared at each other, neither of them knowing quite what to say. Issei took a second to take in the mystery boy’s features. Pale skin, pink-brown hair (which he kinda wanted to run his hands through), maroon-ish eyes, and a few hairs that Issei would refuse to call eyebrows. In contrast to his own eyebrows, it was as if this boy had none at all. Regardless, some part of Issei’s brain declares that this boy is very pretty, and he’s not sure what to think of that.  
“-you?” Issei snapped back to reality as he heard the tail end of the boy’s sentence. He was usually a quick witted guy, so why was he blanking at the moment?  
“Uh- what?, sorry I zoned out for a second.” The boy chuckles and makes a joke about maybe shoving him too hard. Issei laughs and notices his palms are unusually sweaty.  
“Name’s Hanamaki Takahiro. You?” The boy, or- Hanamaki, repeats.  
“You expect me to just give you my name after so brutally pushing me to the floor?” Issei jokes for a second, but then complies, “Matsukawa Issei.”  
“Well, Matsukawa, I was rushing to Lit class to get a seat because I heard all the good ones get taken if you’re late.” He explains.  
“Oh you’re going to Lit? What classroom?” Issei questions.  
Hanamaki is quick with the reply. “Class 2B,” And Issei is feeling excited for a reason he can’t put his finger on.  
“Oh, that’s my class too. Wanna sit together?” He asks.  
The other boy nods and they start to weave their way through the rest of the hallway.

Turns out, Hanamaki and Issei share every class after second period. This is going to be just fine, Issei concludes.

Somewhere between fourth and fifth period, they start passing notes. They start as stupid questions but turn into real ones soon enough.

“ _Are you going to join any clubs?_ ” Issei questions him on the folded piece of notebook paper. He crumples it and throws it at Hanamaki very obnoxiously.  
“Hey! Tryna get us caught, idiot?” Hanamaki whispers, but there’s no malice in his tone. If anything he seems like he’s trying his best to hold back a laugh.  
Issei keeps from laughing as he replies, “Payback for shoving me in the hallway.” as he flips his middle finger at him jokingly. Hanamaki is quick with a comeback,  
“Hey, I told you not to fall for me! Not my fault I’m so drop dead gorgeous!” He sticks out his tongue and Issei takes a breath, there it is, his hands are sweaty once again. He curses the cheesy pick up line from earlier. _Ridiculous_ , Issei thinks.  
“Oh yea, that explains the girlfriend then- oh wait my bad, you don’t have one do you?” Issei says as a comeback. And Hanamaki looks almost taken aback, until he retorts in a nonchalant tone,  
“I don’t know, wouldn’t be my first choice anyways.”  
The bell rings and Hanamaki stands up abruptly, packing up his things to leave.  
Issei follows suit, mind racing. _Wouldn’t be my first choice? What’s that supposed to mean?_ He thinks.  
“Wait! Makki! You didn’t answer my first question.” Issei steps into place next to him.  
“Makki?” the pink haired boy questions Issei’s use of the nickname.  
“That okay?” Issei responds.  
“Yea, it’s cool. I’ve never had a nickname before.” he pauses, then continues “I’m gonna think of one for you though.”  
“Fair Enough.” The brunette agrees.  
Makki and Issei continue to talk until they walk out the front doors of the school to head home. Issei walks home and thinks about volleyball tomorrow. Makki never did answer his question...  
He continues to think about Makki and how pink his hair is. _Is it dyed?_ Issei contemplates. He hasn’t had a good friend in a while, mostly just acquaintances. At that point Issei decided that him and Makki were going to be friends, more likely best friends. He felt like they just fit together somehow. Issei lay down on his bed and started to drift off when he heard a buzz from his bedside table.

unknown : _hey this is makki, figured id text so you’d have my number too_

Issei almost forgot. That was two notes before he asked about clubs. Makki had asked for his number, since they decidedly liked each others company so much. In that moment, Issei decided he wasn’t too tired anymore. He got up, opened his window, and climbed onto the roof. While it was littered with dry leaves and dirt from years of being unused, a few quick swipes of his hand and it was clean enough to sit. He knew wouldn’t get to bed anytime soon, Makki and his stupid pretty pink hair stuck on his mind. He laid back and stared up at the clear sky, cluttered with little twinkling lights that were thousands of miles away from him.

That night he wished on every star for Takahiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei slaps Makki on the arm as he realizes that their laughing fit is getting obnoxious,  
> “Oh my god shut up we’ll get in trouble.” he holds back another laugh.  
> Makki looks at Issei, laugh dying down, and replies, “Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really like this chapter more than the first one, mostly the ending butttt here it is bc I have a ton of free time & couldn't help but update already :) Enjoy!

“Mattsun!” A voice that is unmistakably Makki’s rings out from behind him. Issei hears him shuffle closer as he comes to a stop and twists around on his heels, fast.

“Is that my new nickname then? I like it.” Issei laughs as Makki nods. Realistically, Makki could call him anything and he wouldn’t mind.

When he’s completely face to face with Makki, his eyes noticeably widen from their usual half-lidded expression. Makki notices quickly and starts-

“What’s with the face?” he interrogates.

 _Oh nothing, you just look really pretty today,_ Issei thinks. He laughs internally, as if he would say that out loud.

But then there’s a small second of silence and he hears Makki take a breath.

“Thanks bro, you too” Makki says with a quick glance to his left, trying to hide the small blush dusting his cheeks.

 _Oh fuck._ Issei had said that out loud apparently. His thoughts starts to spiral in panic until he comprehends that Makki wasn’t even weird about it. He glances over at him subtly and swears he sees a fading tint of pink on his cheeks, but he’s probably just imagining it.

“Yea, you’re welcome.” Issei composes himself and replies. They walk in comfortable silence the rest of the way to school, and it’s not until Issei makes it to first period that he realizes Makki had returned the compliment.

Issei is having a chaotic day, to put it lightly. It’s kind of tough to pay attention in class when a pink-haired, sarcasm-loving, quick-witted guy is giving him heart palpitations. He’s thought about it before, liking guys, that is. He knew somewhere in his brain that made sense to him, but he’d never given it a second thought. Well at least, until now. Issei knew that the way he felt around Makki was, to put it simply, not platonic. _Great job Issei, the first person you meet at high school and you’re already looking to fuck it up,_ he argues with himself in his head. Plus it doesn’t help that he’s made no other friends yet.

By the time lunch rolls around his brain starts working normally again. And by the end of the day, him and Makki are headed towards the gym.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to join volleyball club?” Makki asks.

Issei shrugged, “I asked you yesterday if you were joining any clubs, last note. But the bell rang.”

When they got to the gym, two other first years were practicing already. One setting, the other spiking. Issei recognized the spiker as the spiky haired guy from his first period.

“C’mon Shittykawa, let’s get some water before the meeting starts.” the spiky haired guy says as he drags the setter over to the bench.

“Mean Iwa-Chan! I told you not to call me that anymore!” He pouts and then sticks his tongue out.

Makki and him walk over to the other first years and attempt to introduce themselves over their bickering.

The taller of the two notices and turns to face them with a smile, “Hey I’ve seen you around, I think you’re in my second period.” he says, looking straight at Makki. He places his hand on his hip and continues,

“The name’s Oikawa, and this is Iwa-chan.” gesturing to the spiky haired guy.

“Loserkawa, stop introducing me that way.” he says with a punch to Oikawa’s side. “It’s Iwaizumi.” he says as he turns back to the two. A faint “ow” coming from the setter rubbing his arm.

After the initial first meetings were over with, the coach had them start with receiving drills and later, serving. Practice was easy, Issei noted that was probably because it was the first one. He got the feeling that Aoba Johsai really gave a shit about their volleyball team, and especially about winning.

When it was time to clean up, Issei and Makki were picking up the volleyballs from all over the gym while casually talking about practice. They could hear Oikawa whining about something to Iwaizumi, and the occasional _thwack_ of Iwaizumi smacking him after he says something stupid or too cocky. Whether it was with a volleyball or the spiker’s hand didn’t matter, this clearly was a common occurrence with them.

“Yea, no. They’re definitely in love with each other. “ Issei comments out loud, while staring directly at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Makki doesn’t even try to hold back a laugh, and the one he lets out is _loud._ Instantly, Issei is laughing as well. Everyone in the gym stops for a moment to stare at the two, but they keep laughing as if no one but them are in the gym. Issei slaps Makki on the arm as he realizes that their laughing fit is getting obnoxious,

“Oh my god shut up we’ll get in trouble.” he holds back another laugh.

Makki looks at Issei, laugh dying down, and replies, “Make me.” a slight smirk splayed on his mouth.

Issei’s mind goes fuzzy for a minute and he curses the currently occupied gym, because _if they were alone, then maybe…_

He snaps back to the present, at a loss for words, and it seems like Makki is too. He has the audacity to look shocked as if he wasn’t the one who said it.

 _He’s a bold guy_ , Issei’s brain supplies. He likes that. _How is it that he always matches my energy with so much ease?_ He contemplates, continuing his thought.

They get back to work as if the tension in the air didn’t exist and soon enough, practice was finally over.

Walking next to Makki was delightful, decided Issei. They walked home in the almost-darkness, it was about 9pm. They had figured out that they live fairly close to each other, only a matter of a few blocks. This fact made Issei hope this would become routine for them. Once they were close to Makki’s home, Issei started lightly pushing him with his shoulder every once in a while, to be obnoxious, because he could. Makki would glance at him and laugh but continue the conversation they were having. By the sixth nudge, Makki spoke up “Dude stop.” he chuckled out. Issei paused, looked him right in the eye and repeated the exact words Makki had said to him at practice a few hours earlier.

“Make me, Makki.” Issei said, challenging, with an unmistakable smirk on his face. And while technically Issei was the one who did the challenging, he felt himself leaning in. Makki didn’t hesitate in closing the gap between them. Issei’s hand climbed up to cup the other’s face, thumb on his cheek. The other resting on his waist, holding him there. One of Makki’s hands finds its way into Issei’s curls, and gently tugs on one, the other arm hanging around the back of Issei’s neck. Issei couldn’t even think straight, head empty except for a continuous stream of _Makki Makki Makki Makki._ He knew he was completely and utterly _fucked._ A few seconds longer and they both got the idea that breathing was a thing they should probably do at some point- especially if they wanted to do that again. They separated, unwillingly, and looked at each other.

“Hey.” started Issei, quietly.

“Hey yourself.” grinned Makki.

Issei continued, “You know when I called you pretty this morning?”

The slightly shorter boy smirked, “Now that’s something I wouldn’t dare to forget.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to say it out loud, you know” Issei held eye contact, “but right now I’m so damn glad I did.”

And Issei kisses him again, just a quick one this time. Makki grins and grabs his hand.

“Would you be so kind as to finish walking me home, Matsukawa Issei~” he says with a glint in his eye and a playful smile.

“Well of course, Hanamaki Takahiro~. What, am I going to leave you out here all alone, for anyone to snatch you up?” Issei jokes, and then continues,

“No one’s stealing you from me babe, you’re stuck with me.” He shrugs.

They both laugh as they continue their walk home, hand in hand.

Issei took one glance up at the stars and silently thanked them. Wishing on stars didn’t seem so stupid anymore.


End file.
